The Seven Deadly Sins
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Sasuke was never in need of sex, he had Suigetsu for that; the things he wanted- love, affection, and a caring heart, were all things that he found in his brother; but Itachi desires not only Sasuke's heart, but his body and soul. ITASASU YAOI
1. Wrath

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. That's not me!**

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENES THAT MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 18. (LANGUAGE AND SEX) PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT LEGALLY ALLOTED TO DO SO IN YOUR COUNTRY! **

**A/N: Yep. Another fic. Even though I've got a billion in progress right now. Why? Cus I'm a fearless bastard.**

**Enjoy!**

"I brought a couple friends home with me!" Sasuke called as he stepped into his house. He listened for a response from his mother, but didn't hear one. That was odd...

"Anybody home?" He called again, stepping out of his shoes and looking back towards his friends to shrug as they did the same. Then the door slid open behind him. Itachi walked in, and kicked his shoes off lazily, yet somehow they landed perfectly next to each other on the step. Sasuke frowned, there was something wrong with a person who was so effortlessly god-like.

"Hey, Otouto." Itachi said, jabbing Sasuke playfully on the forehead before walking over to the hallway closet to shed his jacket. "Who're our guests?"

"Oh hush, Itachi. Quit all the formality, I only have two friends for god's sake and you already know one of them." Itachi eyed them both briefly, noticing that the girl, Karin was wearing quite the blush. He smirked, knowing fully well that he had that effect on almost everyone in the village.

"I see, well as Sasuke-kun said, I've already met Suigetsu. So that would make _you _the lovely Karin-Chan, desu ne?" Itachi asked kissing Karin's hand softly.

She turned extremely red and almost choked on her own breath, this caused Suigetsu to laugh, however Sasuke was quite turned off by it.

Sasuke and Suigetsu had been together for nearly a year now. They had finally made it through the first three steps of high school, so now they just had to lay back and live the good life as seniors until it was time to graduate. But high school was the _least _of Sasuke's problems.

He liked Suigetsu, really he did. He was good looking, funny, romantic, and a good fuck. However, Sasuke knew that he'd never _love _the water-nin. He knew this for one simple reason: He was already in love with someone else. Oh but wait, there's more. That someone else also happened to be his older brother. So again, high school was _way _down on the list of things to be worried about.

Namely because Itachi didn't feel the same way. He wasn't a ladies man or anything, actually Sasuke was willing to bet his life that his elder brother was secretly gay, but that wasn't the point. They were related. Still, as taboo as it was, knowing that it was wrong didn't make the raven any less pissed off to see Itachi blatantly flirting with Karin.

"H-Hai... I'm.. uh."

"Karin. She's Karin. We're going to my room now, and we'd like to be _alone _please." Sasuke snapped.

Itachi raised a curious eyebrow. "Alone with a girl? Hn. I was _just _accepting you as gay, have you settled for bi now?"

Sasuke frowned. "No. Karin's carrying all kinds of diseases, so I wouldn't do that with her anyway."

Suigetsu cackled. He and Karin didn't tend to get along anyway, but this was just unnecessary torture. She actually looked like she was going to cry.

"What! No I'm not! Sasuke-Kun, why would you say something like that?"

"Sorry, Karin. He must not be feeling himself lately." Itachi said, giving Sasuke a look that clearly said both _'What the fuck was that about?' _and _'We are going to discuss this later.'_

"I'm feeling just fine." Sasuke protested bitterly. He felt familiar arms snaking around his waist and hot breath on his neck, then lips against his ear. Suigetsu pulled him back against his chest.

"Let's go to your room, babe." Suigetsu suggested softly.

Sasuke nodded slowly and let himself be led down the hall while Karin remained with Itachi. He didn't like this situation at all, but it would be odd for him to act out anymore than he already had.

Karin shyly looked up at the older Uchiha brother.

"I... guess I should be going."

Itachi smiled warmly. "No it's fine, come sit with me in the kitchen. My parents are out, so I have to cook. Keep me company."

In truth, Itachi didn't want or need any company at all, he just wanted to cheer her up. He felt somehow responsible for Sasuke's actions, and wanted to make sure that she didn't leave here with hurt feelings and ruin a friendship that Sasuke clearly treasured.

So as usual, every little decision the weasel made was with Sasuke in mind. He frowned. He was so sick for this shit...

Cooking didn't take very long and Karin babbled on about this or that little thing. She was a brilliant woman, now that Itachi actually took the time to listen to what she had to say. In fact, after a short while, he realized that she was indeed smart enough to hold a comfortable conversation with _him._ Ant that was pretty rare.

They were done cooking, and waiting patiently at the table when they heard a loud moan coming from the general direction of the hallway. Karin noticed Itachi tense up a little but thought nothing of it, and they continued to wait for Sasuke and Suigetsu to come to dinner.

Getting caught up in conversation again, they didn't realize until nearly an hour later that Sasuke and Suigetsu wouldn't be coming out of that room any time soon and they might as well just eat.

"This is delicious." Karin commented, chewing a bite of the food slowly to savor the taste.

"Thank you. Cooking is like a science really, so I guess I'm pretty good at it most of the-"

But Itachi was drowned out by a loud moan. Karin chuckled.

"Sasuke really must have been angry if he's pounding Suigetsu hard enough to make him keep crying out like that." She mumbled. "Oh, sorry if you think we shouldn't discuss this at the table." She added, noting Itachi's shocked expression.

"Hm? No I don't care what we talk about. It's just that I always pictured Otouto more as Uke."

Karin's eyes widened. "No way! Sasuke Uchiha! Uke? Ha! Wouldn't happen."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Because Suigetsu over-shares. So I know for a fact that I'm right." She answered smugly. "Besides, Sasuke may come off as the sex-crazed type sometimes, but it's obvious that on some level he thinks of it as a sensual thing. I'm sure he wouldn't bow down to anyone else unless he really loved them."

Itachi thought about that for a moment. "You don't think he really loves Suigetsu?"

Karin shook her head, and chewed her food before answering. "No. Of course not. They're more like fuck buddies, the romantic part of their relationship is mostly physical."

"You seem to know a lot about it."

Karin shrugged. "I don't have any other friends, so it's kind of in my face. Although, I guess I can sort of see how someone like you would view Sasuke as Uke, because if _you _were to fuck him he probably would be, but you guys are related, so that's out of the question."

"Naturally." Itachi answered, probably a little too quickly. "Done with your food?"

Karin smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile...

"That was amazing." Suigetsu said, exhaling deeply as he lied in a messy sweaty cum-covered heap on his lover's bed. Sasuke was standing up and getting out a towel, probably for the shower. Most importantly, Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to the blue-haired teen at all.

"Sasuke-Koi." Suigetsu called.

"What?" Sasuke asked, walking towards his bathroom. Suigetsu sighed and stood up to follow him.

"Don't shower right now, come bask in the afterglow with me." He suggested, giving the Uchiha a toothy grin.

Sasuke turned to face him and smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He kissed the water-nin softly on the lips. "You should shower too, Sui. You're covered in a hundred different bodily fluids."

"Sweat, semen, saliva. What're the other Ninety-Seven?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Compatible. That's what he and Suigetsu were. They were good for each other, they understood each other, and they got along well with each other. Aside from the unceremonious fact that they were both male, they were the ideal couple.

So why was it that with every passing day he felt himself yearning for someone else more and more?

He hated living this life and having these problems. He hated it, and he wanted it to end. He was angry. That much was obvious. He was more angry than he'd ever been in his life.

**A/N: I know that chapter was too short, but this fic will be pretty long all together, and shorter chapters mean faster updates. **

**REVIEW!**

**I love all the readers!**

**-Beloved**


	2. Envy

**A/N: I know you couldn't see the name of the first chapter because there was only one chapter and FFN is a jerk sometimes, but now that you can see chapter names, you may begin to understand why I named this fic 'The Seven Deadly Sins' **

**Enjoy! =)**

"What's wrong, Koibito?" Suigetsu asked, looking at Sasuke intently. The raven was gazing off into space whilst mindlessly ripping up a Styrofoam cup into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied shortly, reaching across the table to take Suigetsu's cup and give it the same cruel treatment.

"Come on, Sasuke. I know you better than that."

"Then you should be able to tell that I don't want to be bothered right now."

Suigetsu sighed. "You've been like this for like six weeks, just tell me what's wrong. Did I do something?"

"No."

"Fine. Whatever. We can talk about that later. What should we get Itachi and Karin for their monthiversary?"

Sasuke snorted. "Puh-lease. Itachi wouldn't celebrate something as stupid as a monthiversary, especially not with Karin. Besides, even if they were celebrating it I wouldn't get them anything."

"Why not? Why are you always so sour about their relationship? They're good for each other."

Sasuke stood up angrily, sending fifty or sixty of the cup-bits flying into the air. "Just because someone's _good _for someone else doesn't mean they can have a perfect relationship! There's more to it! People can be perfect for each other and still be meant for someone else! Look at _us_!"

Suigetsu frowned. "What do you mean? We _do _have a perfect relationship... don't we?"

Sasuke bit his lip. He hadn't meant to let that last part slip out. He sighed, pulling his lover into his arms and kissing the teen's cheek softly.

"I shouldn't have said that, of course we do. I'm sorry for being so upset." He whispered, placing gentle kisses on Suigetsu's face, neck, and lips.

The water-nin smiled, and it almost broke Sasuke's heart. He cared about Suigetsu. But he _loved _Itachi. Also, he'd suddenly realized that he _hated _Karin, which confused everyone, so he was trying not to be obvious about it.

He just didn't think it was fair. Just because her last name wasn't Uchiha, she got to have the man that he was so desperately in love with. What's in a name anyway? Hadn't Shakespeare said something about that in Romeo and Juliet? Last names weren't important at all. But then again... Romeo and Juliet's parents hated each other, he and Itachi had the _same _parents. But they hated each other sometimes.. so that was sort of similar... sort of.

Romeo and Juliet were opposite genders... but this isn't Verona in the olden days, it's Japan in the 21st century, so that didn't matter either, right?

Romeo and Juliet weren't related... Oh. So that's the major difference. Yeah, that was a bit of a problem. Still, what made Karin so special?

She was NOT Itachi's Juliet. There was no love, no passion, no nothing. They probably didn't even have sex.

Seriously, being in a relationship just because you can talk to someone for hours isn't a good idea. It needs to have that extra... umph. And Itachi could talk to Sasuke for hours! They'd known each other for almost eighteen years and still hadn't run out of things to talk about! And they _had _the extra umph. They were brothers! That counts as umph... whatever umph is.

"Sasuke?" The Uchiha was snapped back into reality.

"Yes, Suigetsu?"

"You're phone is ringing."

"Right... Hello?"

_'Otouto, are you busy?'_

Of course he wasn't busy. He was never busy when Itachi needed something. Did _Karin _stop whatever she was doing to cater to Itachi's every desire? Nope.

"I'm not busy, what do you need?"

_'I wanted your advice on something, are you close to home? I can pick you up.'_

"Oh, I'm just at the park around the corner with Sui. I'll walk. Ja ne... Honey, I have to go help him with something. I'll call you later."

Suigetsu nodded and allowed himself to be pecked on the lips before Sasuke left him. Something wasn't right here. Something had changed between them, and he had no idea how to fix it.

When Sasuke got home he nearly vomited on the spot. Itachi had laid out an assortment of photographs, all of different flowers or earrings or other little trinkets. They weren't low-quality gifts; what nauseated Sasuke was the thought of who they were for.

"What do you think? Which one should I give her?"

Sasuke frowned. "Why would you get her any of this? It's not a holiday, and it's not her birthday."

"There are other reasons to buy people things, Sasuke. It's not all about holidays and birthdays."

"You've never bought _me _anything unless it was a holiday or my birthday."

Itachi sighed exhaustedly. "You're my kid brother. Not my girlfriend. Karin and I have been together for a month now and I want to get her a token of appreciation."

"Token of appreciation? What could you possibly appreciate?" Sasuke asked. He didn't understand why he was being so hostile. Yes, he was jealous. Insanely jealous that Itachi would do all this for that... thing. But jealously wasn't something he should be taking out on Itachi. He took a calming breath.

"Sorry, Nii-San. I'm not feeling well this month."

"I've noticed."

"Anyway, it's just a monthiversary gift, so no jewlery. Stick with the flowers. Roses are too much unless you've already said that you love her-"

"I-"

"I don't want to know if you have or not!" Sasuke blurted suddenly, when he heard Itachi begin to speak. His elder brother just gave him a confused look.

"Anyway," Sasuke continued, "The assorted flowers are probably the best way to go if you haven't. Roses if you have... and for god's sake don't tell me which you pick."

Itachi chuckled. "Okay weirdo, I get it. Heterosexuality grosses you out."

"Sure. It's gross. Yucky." Sasuke said, deciding that if Itachi thought he was bothered by heterosexuality it was better than Itachi realizing that he was bothered by that particular relationship individually.

So Itachi went off to the flower shop and Sasuke went to his room. He lied in bed thinking about Itachi. A month. They'd stayed together for a month. Karin had been taking what was rightfully his for a whole fucking month.

That skanking whore. He loathed her with all his soul, and at that very moment, he wanted to be her with all his heart.

**A/N: Why am I always updating like two seconds before I need to leave for work? Dunno... It's just a bad habit of mine. Alright, duckies! I need to be off! REVIEW!**

**I love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	3. Pride

**A/N: This chapter moves very fast! So don't skim it, or you'll be like WHOA! When the fuck did that happen? **

**hehe... **

**Enjoy!**

"She wants to see you." Itachi said lightly as his brother sat down next to him on the living room couch.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, feigning innocence.

"You know." Itachi replied coldly, switching the Tv off and turning to look at his Otouto with sad yet understanding eyes.

The younger sighed. "Why?" A moment of understanding suddenly swept through Itachi like a gust of wind as he realized that when Sasuke had asked 'why' he hadn't been asking why Karin wanted to see him. The weasel frowned.

"Because we're good for each other, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned away. He hadn't expected Itachi to be able to tell that he was asking why the "Karin Issue" had lasted for a full six weeks.

"That's why you stay with her? Because you two get along? That's _it_?"

"I know it hurts you, Otouto. I'm not as blind to your emotions as you think I am, nor am I as _stupid _as you hope me to be."

Sasuke froze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Itachi just smiled at his brother's hasty defensive statement.

"Yes you do. To answer you're original question, I suppose I stay with Karin for three reasons. She can hold intelligent conversation. More importantly, she notices important things about me that no one else has, even you. Although I do wish you could have realized this particular thing about me last year before you started hooking up with that dim-witted boyfriend of yours."

Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion and anger. Karin of all people had realized something about Itachi that HE didn't know? That _bitch_!

"Fine. What's the last reason?" Sasuke asked icily.

Itachi stared at Sasuke right in the eyes and held his gaze. "The third and most important reason for my remaining with Karin is simply that I've gotten bored of waiting for the person I _really _love to get out of their current relationship." Itachi said calmly, still looking deeply into his brother's eyes. It was a meaningful stare, but Sasuke had absolutely no idea what it possibly could have meant.

The same thought kept bouncing around his mind. Itachi loved someone. He -_really-_ loved someone. Even if it wasn't Karin... Itachi loved someone. Sasuke had just enough time to feel his heart breaking before his passed out.

**XxBxExLxOvVxExDxX**

Sasuke woke up with his mother and brother standing over him, wearing an oddly identical worried expression. He was laid on his bed comfortably... too comfortably actually... inhaling through his nose, Sasuke sense of smell told him that he was actually on Itachi's bed.

That explained the extra comfort, as well as the stirring in his groin. Even the damn bastards _smell _turned him on. Pitiful.

"I'll take it from here, Okaasan. You can go on with your day."

She nodded and left the room. Itachi sighed, sitting on the side of the bed and looking down at Sasuke.

"So?"

That was it. Sasuke exploded. "What the fuck do you mean _so_? C'mon give me something better than a fucking, 'so?'. Go ahead! Ask me what you _really _want to know! Just say it! Say it in that nasty deep sexy voice of yours, get to the damn point already!"

"You think my voice is sexy?"

"Yes! Yes, you blind ignorant fool! I think you're damn voice is sexy, and the rest of you, now that you mention it! I think that you from head to toe are an absolute sex _god_ and should be worshipped as one for the rest of your existence, and not by that skanking cunt Karin!"

"That's a strong insult..."

"Hell yeah! I fucking _hate _that whore! What does she have that I don't, huh? It is her boobs? Do you like her big nasty slimy whore boobs, Itachi-Nii?... ANSWER ME!"

"Well, I don't dislike them as much as you do. I also haven't noticed them emitting any sort of slime."

"THEY'RE SLIMY, DAMMIT!"

Itachi chuckled, patting his brother gently on the head. "If you say so."

"They are! So if it's not the boobs then what? Is it her hair? I can grow my fucking hair out too, Aniki! You never asked me to! Why didn't you just ask me to grow my fucking hair out and die it red if you like that so much? I would have done it!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sasuke. You love your hair."

"No! I don't love my fucking hair! I love-" Sasuke bit his lip instantly stopping himself from saying what he was about to say. That was close... too close. Itachi looked at his brother with a half grin and a raised eyebrow.

"You love...?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, speaking more calmly. "Tomatoes."

"Baka." Itachi mumbled, before attacking Sasuke's lips in a very unexpected but very delectable kiss.

Sasuke kissed back, but internally he was quite confused. What did this mean? He pulled back, looking at Itachi with puzzled, bewildered eyes. "Karin?" He asked. He didn't have to form a whole sentence, Nii-San would know what he was asking.

"What about her?" Itachi asked, standing up from the bed and stretching.

"Won't she be mad?"

"No. She's been setting us up all along. It's funny how well her ideas work, actually. I myself would never have pegged you as the jealous type, but she was confident all along that it would work."

Sasuke blanked. "She's a pretty good friend, isn't she?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, when she's not being a skanking cunt slimy-breasted whore."

"Well... yeah... when she's not doing all that... she's a pretty good fucking friend."

"So what are we now, Otouto?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I've been yours all along, you be whatever you want to be."

Itachi chuckled. "I think you know what I want to be."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sasuke frowned. He'd gotten himself into some deep shit this time. He'd been dating Itachi for a full month as of that day, and Suigetsu had no fucking idea. Even worse, Itachi had no idea that Suigetsu had no idea, and wasn't very subtle about the relationship.

Suigetsu was now under the impression that it was normal Uchiha brother mannerism to hug from behind and whisper in ears and peck lightly on the lips. If Itachi was the type to enjoy public displays of affection above that kind of stuff then they'd be _screwed. _No. _Sasuke_ would be screwed.

A whole month. A whole fucking month. He was the luckiest bastard in the world. He was drop dead gorgeous, dating someone equally drop dead gorgeous, and dating someone else who was... good-looking. He smirked. Now that he had Itachi there was simply no way that he'd be able to appreciate Suigetsu the same way.

But who cared? He was on top of the fucking world, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to. Basically Sasuke's entire mind had been preprogrammed to one single thought: _I win at life. _

He was attractive, rich, had a healthy sex life with one person, and was in love with another. Nothing left to ask for.

He and Itachi still hadn't really come out about their feelings yet... it was embarrassing to talk about for Sasuke, and he still didn't know if Itachi felt the same way.

"Otouto?"

Sasuke snapped out of his daydream to see his brother entering his room. Itachi was holding roses. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Are those for me?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you pay any attention to what I told you when you were picking out a monthiversary gift for Karin?"

Itachi inwardly smirked. "Which part?"

"It's just one month. Don't give red roses before saying that you love a person. It's relationship one-oh-one."

Itachi frowned. "Hmm... Well then, how about this: I love you." He handed a dumbstruck Sasuke the roses and smirked. "There, I didn't give them to you until I said it. Do I pass relationship one-oh-one?"

Sasuke stared at the roses, then looked back at Itachi, then looked back at the roses, then back at Itachi. Then dashed up and had his arms wrapped tightly around his brother in a mere second. He attacked Itachi's lips with so much passion that he thought they both would faint.

Itachi pushed him off gently and chuckled. "You're so hot-blooded, Otouto."

Sasuke pouted cutely. "Why haven't we fucked yet?"

Itachi kissed his brother softly and pulled him into his arms. "I love you, Sasuke. When I chose to claim you in that way, it will be exactly that. _Claiming _you. Claiming you as mine. Now, how am I supposed to do that while you're with someone else?"

Sasuke was a statue when he heard the last words exiting his brother's lips. So Itachi _did _know that he was still with Suigetsu. He knew, and he cared. Even worse, Sasuke had to pick which of them he wanted to fuck.

The choice was simple, the hard part was acting it out. Obviously he would choose Itachi. There was no questioning that. But could he really let Suigetsu go after over a year of being so close?

Of course he could. Sasuke smiled. He was still the king of the world. He could do anything he pleased.

**A/N: Short but sweet, I hope. **

**REVIEW! (and take my poll -_-)**

**Loves yous!**

**-Beloved**


	4. Avaris

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's been forever since I updated this, but I just haven't had the motivation to do so… (hint hint…. REVIEWGODDAMMIT)**

**Enjoy!**

So, maybe it wasn't _exactly _fair of Sasuke to _still _be seeing both guys… and maybe it was a _bit _greedy of him to desire different things from them and make sure to get the best of both worlds in every way possible, especially because Itachi now pretty much _hated _Suigetsu in every way. Sasuke wanted to tell his younger lover that they were done, but he just couldn't do it. Itachi wouldn't touch him. What if he broke up with his only chance at sexual contact and Itachi _still _wouldn't touch him?

That's why he was now in a very intimate position with himself- because he didn't have the heart to actually _cheat _on Itachi now that he'd been told not to… still, he needed to come, already!

The Uchiha had his hand wrapped firmly around himself, and he stroked with vigour, running his thumb across the head, spreading precum before raising his hand and sucking his own personal essence off of his fingers.

Sasuke yelped in shock and quickly rearranged himself to cover his more personal areas as his brother boldly opened his door. Itachi's lips were pressed together in a thin line and his features otherwise continued suit to display his evident annoyance.

"You have company." he announced bitterly, giving Suigetsu a violent shove, causing the blue-tipped hair teen to fall into his younger brother's room. He then slammed the door shut and was gone.

Suigetsu eyed Sasuke suspiciously and liked pointedly downwards, so that he was shamelessly staring at Sasuke's pelvic area.

"Sorry to interrupt you while you're dealing with... Personal issues. Want any help with that?"

"No, it's fine... I'm not really in the mood anymore anyway."

Suigetsu nodded. "I haven't seen you for a while, what's up?"

Sasuke bit his lip, unable to decide how to respond to the question. He knew that Suigetsu wanted him to say _'Nothings __wrong, __love.__I've __just __been __busy.'_ however, Itachi would have wanted him to say _'I'm __in __love __with __someone __else. __It's __over.'_

He couldn't bring himself to hurt Suigetsu, but his relationship with Itachi lingered on and on, and he could sense his brother's building frustration with every passing day.

"S'nothing Sui. Itachi and I are just... Getting along a lot better... I've been... Spending a lot more time with him."

"Oh, is that all?" Suigetsu let out a relaxed laugh. "I was so worried!"

It pained Sasuke to give his lover of fourteen months so much false hope, but he didn't have the motivation yet to break up with Suigetsu. Yes, he loved Itachi. He was _in_love with Itachi. Deep. Passionate. Love. He felt that with every intake of breath; and yet... Itachi wouldn't touch him. It was a vicious circle, because Itachi's reasoning for not being sexual with Sasuke was that Sasuke was still sexually involved with someone else- where as Sasuke's reason for not breaking it off with someone else was that he couldn't guarantee sexual attention if it wasn't coming from Suigetsu.

"Otouto, could I speak to you in the hall for a moment?"

Sasuke gulped nervously and wrapped his sheet around himself before getting off of his bed and stepping out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Aniki, I'm sorry, I know you were listening and I know-"

Sasuke was silenced by soft lips on his, as Itachi kissed him with passion, pressing him against his own doorway, and shoving his tongue forcefully into his younger brother's mouth.

Sasuke gasped and moaned lightly as Itachi's hands snatched the sheet away from his skin. He felt cold, and exposed, but completely safe, pressed against the elder's strong body. His eyes widened in horror-laced shock as Itachi knelt in front of him.

"Aniki, wait, no!"

Itachi ignored Sasuke, and took the teen's heat into his hand grasping it firmly, and delighting in the soft moan that he earned in response.

"I... I can't hold back... Itachi _please_, It'll be too loud!"

"Make whatever sounds you want. All the better for it." Itachi muttered out sexily, continuing his ministrations on Sasuke's cock.

"But... Suigetsu will hear me."

"Let him hear." Itachi growled back in reply, hastening his strokes, and kissing against Sasuke's thigh softly, getting closer and closer with each pressing of his lips to Sasuke's most sensitive body part.

"Please... Stop..." Sasuke whispered huskily, barely even believing his own words.

"Oh? As I recall, you were BEGGING for some sexual attention just this morning. Isn't that why you decided to lie in bed naked all day? Hoping that I'd come touch you. Here I am, will you deny me?"

Sasuke whimpered and relaxed his head against the door, gazing down at Itachi. Even when the weasel was upset, he looked so beautiful. Full wanting lips, sharp cheekbones, and gentle yet captivating eyes.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered, leaning down and placing gentle kisses on Itachi's face. "I want you... So desperately."

"But?"

"It's not fair to him, Itachi. It's not fair to _us _ to have our first time be in the hallway just so you can prove a point... I'll tell him. Okay?"

Itachi nodded, and stepped back, allowing Sasuke to pick up the sheet off of the ground and wrap it around himself once more. He couldn't help but display a mild smirk as his Otouto scrambled to cover himself, and when Sasuke finally got the sheet tightened around his waist in a dignified way- Itachi felt it necessary to rip it off of him, just _one_more time.

The younger Uchiha simply looked down at the sheet, that was again pooling around his feet.

"Why?" He asked, sounding defeated and confused.

Itachi chuckled and kissed his little brother gently on the lips. "Why not?"

Sasuke whimpered lightly and kissed Itachi back, wrapping his arms behind the elder's neck, and pressing their bodies closer, so that his exposed cock was grinding roughly against the harsh fabric of Itachi's jeans.

Itachi let out a soft sigh of frustration, and yanked himself away from Sasuke. "You want to be _fair, _right?"

Sasuke pouted in thought for a moment, before ultimately nodding and picking up the sheet again. He fastened it securely around himself and re-entered his room, to see Suigetsu standing directly on the other side of the doorway. He could tell by Sui's face that he'd heard every word.

"Suigetsu, I-"

"_Itachi __and __I __are __just __getting __along __a __lot __better?__" _Suigetsu hissed out angrily. "Is that what you call _spending __more __time __together _Sasuke?"

Itachi smirked and approached his brother, snaking his arms around the younger's waist so that Sasuke's back was pressed into his chest.

"Well, Suigetsu-Kun, that's not exactly a lie. Is it, Otouto?"

Sasuke was unable to speak, as Suigetsu continued to stare at him with eyes that displayed his feeling betrayed, and extremely hurt. All the while- with Itachi pressing whispered kisses against the back of his neck, just to taunt the other teen.

"That's _sick._" Suigetsu said, glaring at the Uchiha brothers with hatred. How had this happened to him so suddenly? When was it that his picture perfect relationship with Sasuke had fallen into despair?

He tried to think back… when was it? Oh… Karin… he should have known. Sasuke had gotten so distant with _everyone _after Itachi and Karin got together. That was clearly out of jealousy- why hadn't the water-nin noticed that before? It was so clear the whole time…. Sasuke was in love with Itachi.

Without another word, he exited the bedroom, and went onwards out of the Uchiha residency, leaving the brothers to their own accord.

It was unfair of Sasuke to toy with his emotions like that- and knowing the younger Uchiha, he'd probably been playing Itachi, too. That greedy little bastard. He thought he could just have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, however he wanted.

Well, Sasuke Uchiha was in for a wake-up call, and Suigetsu would be there plotting in the shadows, every step of the way.

**A/N: Seriously, though. Review. Sorry if the italics fuck up again, I've fixed them like... three times.**

**Love you! **

**-Beloved**


End file.
